Amores Inesperados
by Nellafantasi
Summary: SasuNaru! es una historia en un mundo alterno, un encuentro entre sasuke y naruto no muy conveniente pero es el principio de un lindo romance, pero como siempre sakura basura se interpone, pero no es obstaculo para ellos,PASEN Y LEAN :


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son mios son todos propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencias: este es un fic yaoi , hombre con hombre asi que si no te gusta no lo leas, por que kedarias traumado XD es broma es broma te va a gustar el yaoi.

Se supone que la pareja principal será sasukexnaruto WII sasunaru, pero haber como se va desarrollando la historia y si no aparece otra parejilla por ahí. La historia esta en un mundo alterno, como de nuestro tiempo, espero que les guste.

**Amores Inesperados **

**Capitulo 1 - El idiota del centro comercial**

Era una fría mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, ya estaba por llegar el invierno y un chico de cabellos oscuros aproximadamente de 17 años de edad se levantaba perezosamente en su habitación, siempre pensando en su misma rutina levantarse, asearse, ir a la escuela, hacer las compras y regresar a su departamento.

Para su fortuna ese día era domingo

**Mi vida es un asco**- decía el joven sasuke uchiha, un chico que había perdido a sus padres hace poco tiempo, lo único que tenia en el mundo para su desgracia era su fastidioso hermano itachi, que solo le importaba la herencia que dejaron sus padres y que el disfrutaba siempre.

Ring..ring..ring… ( mis súper efectos del teléfono XD)

**Y ahora quien diablos será **decía malhumorado, siempre estaba así, no había nadie que le pudiera sacar una pequeña sonrisa aunque sea mínima, siempre estaba serio y procuraba no involucrarse con la gente- **si diga…**

**Hola sasuke-kun (**aki viene la fastidiosa de sakura basura), **k tal como te va **

**(como diablos consiguió mi teléfono!!! Vale madres)** pensó sasuke en ese momento **a sakura eres tu, que kieres?**

**Sasuke-kun no se si estés muy ocupado pero, quisiera saber si tu y yo.. ya sabes… podríamos salir al rat** – sasuke nisiquiera la dejo terminar para evitar encontrarse con ella, ya era suficiente el tiempo que la veía en la escuela

**Lo siento sakura tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer ADIOS-** sasuke azoto el teléfono y tenia pensado bloquear su numero **– será mejor que me de un baño, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.**

Al otro lado del teléfono estaba sakura ding ding ding ( efectos XD) **me colgó!!! Por que es asi conmigo, yo lo trato de lo mejor y el mmm mejor me callo, **la mirada de sakura cambio de forma drástica a una mirada perversa **sasuke tu serás mió y seremos felices para siempre (**de cual te fumaste?) **Ya lo veras**

La madre de sakura encendió el televisor en la noticia matutinas la reportera hablaba sobre la noticias internacionales **Y hoy en el mundo un país mas se suma a los casamientos legales entre las persona del mismo sexo, esta vez fue aprobada en México (XDDD) aunque au **el televisor se apago del fuerte golpe que le dio la pelirosa al televisor

**--Pero hija que diablos te pasa, estaba viendo la noticias **

**ASI? Pues yo me voy a mi cuarto no quiero escuchar porquerías- **sakura se fue muy indignada por las noticias- **por una chingada si las relaciones son de HOMBRE Y MUJER, como odio a los gays!!!!!**

En el centro comercial.

Sasuke miraba su lista del súper sin percatarse a donde iba** Bien solo me falta comprar la leche, la sopa y la **PAF, sasuke había chocado con un tipo que nisiquiera sabia quien era los dos cayeron al suelo algo adoloridos **auch mi cabeza- **decía susuke

**Aaa mi brazo me duele- **un joven rubio de también aproximadamente 17 añosse quejaba en el piso

Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos, viendo detalladamente cada facción que tenia cada uno, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos, absolutamente todo, era una mirada sincera tierna pero algo rompió su conexión

**Limpieza, presentarse en el pasillo 20, limpieza PASILLO 20 , urge su presencia- **decía la voceadora de la tienda

La conexión que los unió por pocos segundo se había roto por la ira y el orgullo de sasuke, a pedir disculpas

**Oye imbesil por k no te fijas por donde vas –**sasuke estaba perdiendo el control por algo que el había tenido la culpa .

**Imbesil yo? Por favor te trate de esquivar pero como ibas con tu tonta lista del súper nisiquiera te fijaste a donde ibas. Idiota- **el chico de cabellos rubios tampoco tenia un carácter angelical

**Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa taradete, solo te digo una cosa no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino o te ira mal –** sasuke se levantaba de la escena y se iba de ahí

**Lo mismo digo**- el chico de cabellos rubios aun tocaba su brazo con mucho dolor, la verdad tenia ganas de llorar, pero se aguanto hasta salir del centro comercial, al parecer tenia una fuerte inflación en su brazo ( pobresillo)

**Ya llegue – **decía el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, su maestro que el consideraba como su padre por ayudarlo y tenerlo con el. Había llegado para recibirlo

**Naruto, pero que demonios te paso, quien te hizo esto? **Su tono mostraba mucha preocupación **acaso te asaltaron, estas bien? Di algo!!!!**

**Pues déjame hablar iruka-sensei jejeje – **naruto aun con el dolor habia dejado de llorar- **me encontré a un imbecil en el centro comercial chocamos, caí sobre mi brazo y pues jeje este fue el resultado **

**-Menos mal, pensé que algo peor te había pasado**

**- Oye fue algo grave, me duele muchísimo el brazo **

**- a lo siento, ven te curare en un instante **– Lo llevó a su cuarto donde tenia algunas medicinas de curación, Iruka sensei era una persona muy noble de buen corazón, trabajaba de maestro de psicología y por eso entendía muy bien a naruto que no tenia padres, ni amigos en el mundo.

**Aunch, duele iruka**- naruto se quejaba como niño pequeño- **acaba pronto con eso**

**-Listo termine ya deja de quejarte**

**- mmmm voy a dormir estoy muy cansado del viaje- **se quejaba con sueño el rubio

**- Naruto espero que no olvides que mañana será tu primer día de escuela aquí en Tokio **

**- No lo olvidare, hasta mañana- **Naruto entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta tras el

**- hasta mañana**

En el cuarto de Narutin .

Vaya, ese golpe si que me dolió- _pensaba_- si no hubiera sido por ese tonto, pero… era tan guapo ese chico, me encantaría conocerlo. Tan solo con ver su mirada un par de segundos, vi que la tristeza que el sufre en su corazón es la misma que la mía, esos ojos muestran tanta sinceridad, bueno dejare de pensar en eso; nunca volveré a ver a ese chico será mejor que lo olvide- _y tras esos pensamientos fue quedándose profundamente dormido._

**Mi cabeza me duele**- se quejaba sasuke en su cama – **debo de ser fuerte esto no significa nada para mi a comparación de lo que sentí con la muerte de mis padres- **lo único que logro al recordar eso fue que se lleno de un tremendo vació y aun tenia su dolor de cabeza-** ese chico del centro comercial… me porte como un idiota con el, yo, yo nisiquiera soy asi, yo tuve la culpa, pero… EL TAMBIEN por eso es un idiota **( el orgullo XX) **en fin, aunque lo volviera a ver no le pediría disculpas, y por que demonios estoy pensando en el aaaaaa creo q necesito otro baño con agua fría UU**

El baño le quito un poco su dolor de cabeza pero seguía pensando en ese chico de cabellos rubios**, -su mirada era tan dulce que podría verla todo el tiempo y no cansarme de ella, **quería sin duda volverlo a ver, sasuke se quedo dormido al poco tiempo, era lo mejor que hacia dormir y olvidarse de todo y vivir en un mundo en donde el era feliz y sonreía; pero cuando despertaba todo eso se esfumaba y volvía a la dura, cruel y horrible realidad

Otro día de escuela no llevaban mucho de haber empezado el ciclo escolar y aun seguían haciéndose trámites escolares

**SASUKE KUN!!!!!!!!!!! **Gritaba desesperadamente una chica pelirosa **– hola como estas, acabaste tus obligaciones ayer?**

**No sakura, no las acabe tuve un inconveniente ayer **– decía el chico que para su desgracia había comenzado el día con la presencia de sakura haruno una de sus tantas admiradoras fastidiosas en la escuela

**Bueno vamonos a nuestro salón que ya casi es hora-** le sonreía la chica con muchos ánimos

**Como quieras- **decía el chico resignado (pobre)

En la oficina de la directora

En la oficina se encontraba Iruka con Naruto y la directora hablando sobre la situación de naruto. Tsunade la directora era una mujer rubia muy atractiva que no mostraba mucha edad.

**Tsunade aquí esta el chico que viene de intercambio desde Londres** ( XD) decía iruka un poco nervioso por el primer día de naruto

**Naruto Uzumaki heee, sabes chico Iruka hizo mucho por ti para lograr que entraras a la mejor escuela de Tokio , por supuesto esta, asi que tienes que tener un muy buen nivel si quieres seguir aki, entendido ¿??- **Decía la directora con una sonrisa en la boca

**Por supuesto que si, me esforzare al máximo no la decepcionare seré un alumno de excelencia. Lo prometo- **la actitud de naruto era muy decidida, sin duda estaba comprometido.

_Que chico su mirada es sincera, me empieza caer bien, sin duda es lo que necesitamos en esta escuela- _pensaba Tsunade_ – _**Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar sin duda, bueno tu primer clase será con la maestra Anko, enseña educación física es una maestra estricta pero muy buena persona; Iruka te acompañara asi el Gimnasio. Pueden irse**

**Gracias- **dijeron al mismo tiempoy salieron de la oficina

**---------------------**

**Genial Naruto, le caíste bien a la directora, sin duda eres un chico maravilloso – **iruka estaba muy entusiasmado el primer paso se había dado; el hablar con Tsunade.

**Si jejeje estaba un poco nervioso-** aun seguía nervioso que se hacia pato- **emmm iruka todos lo maestros son buenos???**

**Naruto no te preocupes, si tu eres bueno con ellos, ellos te trataran igual** **;) , bueno aquí esta la maestra Anko, hablare con ella tu quédate aquí.**

_Estoy muy nervioso, es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela de tan alto rango y todo gracias a iruka sensei, que bueno que existen todavía personas como el- _pensaba naruto_ – sin embargo hay personas que siempre me trataban mal y yo solo-_ naruto estaba apunto de llegar cuando iruka llego en ese momento

**-Esta listo, ahora la profesora Anko dará la noticia de tu intercambio por el alumno que se fue a Londres a estudiar**

**-Gracias por todo, iruka sensei**

**- Por nada y ahora si me disculpas tengo clase, te veo en la salida y SUERTE**

En el GYM

**Sasuke kun que bueno que hoy tenemos educación física primero, tu eres el mejor en eso**- sakura seguía fastidiando al pobre de sasuke, q ahora decidió darle el avión jejeje

**Si, aja** – ya nisiquiera escuchaba lo que decía la chica

**Nuestra maestra Anko es la mejor de todas, enseña educación física súper chido espero que nos divirtamos y bla bla bla**

En ese momento que sasuke estaba apunte de decirle a sakura que se callara la boca llego la profesora anko

**Hola a todos, buenos días, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, pero es hora de darles una mala noticia- **decía Anko con un tono de voz claro y elevado- **su compañero de clases el buen Chouji Akimichi, se acaba de ir de esta escuela a Londres por un Intercambio escolar**

**QUEE!!!! – **se escucho el murmullo en general (como en sakura card captors, cuando le daban una noticia al grupo y todos respondían al mismo tiempo como taradines XDDDDD)

**Si yo se que era un buen amigo pero el se fue por su propia voluntad a una escuela profesional de comida** (XD no se me ocurre otra cosa por la k chouji se haya ido)- Anko no sabia, si había sido por su voluntado o no, por que sabia que Iruka habia insistido mucho en traer al chico nuevo a Tokio, en fin pasado es pasado se dijo a si misma- **Ahora presentare a su nuevo compañero, entra por favor **

Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso pero decidió entrar tenia que vencer ese miedo absurdo a se rechazado y ahí estaba entrando cuando lo vio a el, el chico de mira tan sincera, el chico que quería volver a ver tan solo por unos segundos y…

**Preséntate por favor – **dijo Anko

**Aaa si claro, soy nar..- **el discurso fue interrumpido por sasuke .

**Tu eres el imbesil del centro comercial de ayer-** dijo sasuke que ni siquiera pensó en decirlo 2 veces grave error

Naruto estaba indignado ese idiota otra vez, y esta vez arruinándolo todo, pero no se iba a quedar atrás y también sin pensarlo empezó a responderle a sasuke **aaa si tu, eres el imbecil que no se fija por donde camina y que me golpeo ayer **

Todos en la clase se sorprendieron, el nuevo hablándole asi a Sasuke Uchiha y sasuke hablando Oo q diablos pasaba ahí -

_Jejeje pero que tenemos aquí_- pensó Anko**- Bien acaba de presentarte –** la mirada que todos conocían esa mirada dura y cruel que sabían que significaba

**Soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo de Londres y espero llevarme bien contados – **dijo ya amargamente si ánimos de mas

**Bien para empezar quiero recordarles a todos que ODIO QUE EMPIEZEN A DECIR ESTUPIDECES EN MI CLASE!!!!! Asi que**

**Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha para que lo tengan aun mas presente los dos están castigados y quiero que se queden después de clases- **la clase enmudeció la profesora estaba enojada y sabían que los cargaría de trabajo ese día

Naruto y Sasuke se echaban miradas de desprecio, pero en el fondo y de reojo cuando nadie los veía se quedaban mirando el cuerpo del otro, se había cumplido se habían vuelto a ver, era realmente increíble, una casualidad o tal vez mas que eso.

---------------------------

Al final de clases

Anko, Naruto y Sasuke estaban reunidos en el patio central, ya vació, en una jardinera con flores rojas muy hermosas.

**Bien he notado que entre ustedes hay pequeñas diferencias**- empezó a decir- **esta vez no les dejare que limpien el gimnasio o cosas que acostumbro **

La cara de los chicos siguió con algo de desprecio, y confusión entonces que era lo que quería Anko

**Quiero que hagan un trabajo en equipo de cualquier tema que se les ocurra**-afirmo anko

**QUEEEE!!!! No pienso hacer un trabajo con un tonto y perder mi tiempo- **dijo Sasuke

Naruto simplemente guardo silencio, si deseaba se un alumno de excelencia ya se había desviado por el mal camino ( Q mal)

**No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando, asi que mas les vale que lo hagan, por que se los preguntare cuando nos veamos, asi que los dejo solos para que empiecen- **Anko se alejo rápidamente de ahí

**Asi pues que se vaya al diablo yo no pienso hacer nada-** sasuke tomo sus cosas y se levanto cuando sintió que el brazo de naruto lo detuvo por la espalda

**Yo quiero hacer este trabajo, me he comprometido con la directora para ser un alumno que pueda permanecer en esta escuela** – otra vez sus ojos demostraban lo decidido que estaba para no defraudar a la única persona que había confiado en el.

Sasuke lo miro un momento pensando un poco en lo que decía pero, alejo esos pensamientos de su mente pensó en que el debía ser fuerte y saber llevar los problemas, quito la mano de naruto de su hombro muy pero muy bruscamente (casi, casi le rompe el brazo . y para su mala suerte la misma mano del centro comercial )

Naruto sintió como perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y un terrible dolor se apodero de todo su cuerpo, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso – **Mi brazo otra vez, me duele mucho, - **naruto se puso a llorar pero tenia la cabeza baja, asi que no fue apreciado por sasuke en ese momento

_Soy un tonto, la volví a regar como puedo ser asi, si el solo quería que hiciéramos las obligaciones, tal vez sus padres lo regañen o yo que se _( o si , remordimiento jajaja) **Vamos no fue para tanto levántate ya** – dijo en tono frió de sasuke

Sasuke se arrodillo hasta llegar a su altura y pudo percatarse de que naruto estaba llorando, sin duda se sentía en un abismo, por que era asi , el siempre tuvo la culpa de todo

_Soy un imbesil ahora que hago, que le digo, ya no hay nadie en la estupida escuela- _sus pensamientos eran desesperados y poco claros- **deee déjame ver tu brazo por favor – **el brazo de naruto seguía hinchado, y naruto llorando lo empeoraba todo

**Aunch, me duele mucho, no me toques- **naruto se sentía cada vez peor, sentía que en cualquier momento pondría desmayarse

**Necesito llevarte algún lugar donde puedan darte algo o yo que se- **decia sasuke

**Seria mejor que me dejaras aquí y te fueras al diablo** – en ese momento naruto trato de levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron otra vez…

Estaba apunto de caer al suelo cuando los brazos de sasuke lo sujetaron por la cintura evitando que se cayera, era una posición muy comprometedora estaban los dos pegados el uno al otro sus rostros a escasos centímetros y para ellos la temperatura empezaba a subir cada vez mas

**Notas de la Autora : espero que les haya gustado, me tarde mucho en hacerlo y no he hecho mi tarea O, espero no tardar en actualizar dejen Reviews, y gracias por leer!!!  
**


End file.
